Blizzards and Sleepovers with Foes?
by 9angel9
Summary: A blizzard and the most outragious sleepover ever! t for violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible (damn it) it is owned and copyrighted by Disney. The songs in here are owned and sung by various artists whom of which I will not take credit for any of their work. I will only take credit for the story-line of my creation.**

"So what do you think he's up to?" Ron asked as they climbed up the mountainside in the Appellation Mountain range where Drakken's lair _should_ be.

"For once I really don't know." Kim called back over her shoulder. Drakken had been unusually silent lately: he hadn't stolen anything lately, or bought anything either. Even _Wade_ couldn't figure out what he was up to.

Shego leaned back in her chair filing the claws on her gloves all the while listening to Dr. Drakken rant.

"Ya know that she's just gonna win, _again_." Shego interrupted just waiting for him to flip out on her; she found it amusing to watch him throw a tantrum.

"It won't happen Shego; you don't even know what it is." Drakken said his angry face becoming a huge smile that engulfed all his features making him look rather sinister.

Now he was just confusing her. He kept saying his plan was 'full-proof' but he hadn't told her what it was, or what he was making and or stealing.

"You know the more you say it's '_full-proof' _the more I think it's anything but!" Shego snapped storming out of the room.

She went to the gym to blow off some steam. An hour later she still didn't feel any better and she had done everything twice. _Why can't he just tell me what's going on? _She paused and thought for a moment; he had been acting strange lately; but that could just be stress. Then again his flower was bugging him; he hadn't had the petal-thing in a while ~that had all but gone away~ but the little vine was relentless. It also tended to act up when she was around. She shivered at the thought of that vine always wriggling around her; she didn't know how Dr. D could stand that thing. But frankly it sometimes looked like he wanted to burn it to bits ~ and she couldn't blame him! ~ it had completely stopped listening to him.

She decided that she was just stressed, so, wanting to get her mind off her boss and his freaky growth, she decided to go to the spa she had made Drakken install not far off from her room.

Shego sighed happily; she had spent two hours at in the spa room and now lounged in a main room with a large fire place, a big comfy chair, and lots and lots of huge pillows all scattered comfortably around the room for various places to lounge. She stretched and curled up comfortably on the big chair in front of the fire place with a romance novel in her hand. _Hhhmmm I think I could get used to this _she thought closing her eyes for a moment and drifting off to sleep.

Kim glanced over her shoulder to check in Ron. "Ron?" Kim called looking down where Ron _should _be. She climbed back down a little ways to the ledge where she had last seen him. On the ledge there was an open door with warm yellow light spilling out. "Well he found the entrance." Kim mumbled to herself.

Walking to the door Kim found three tunnels leading off from that door. Kim analyzed the situation; then pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, I've kinda got a sitch here Ron disappeared and he took one of three tunnels and I need you to tell me which one to take so I can hopefully find Ron."

"Okay I'll run a scan… okay, done. Um Kim there is a little problem…" Wade trailed off on the Kimmunicator.

"What problem Wade?" Kim asked her pre-teen super genius friend suspiciously.

"Well he could be at the end of any of these tunnels."

"Can't you eliminate any or like, tell me which one he will probably be or not be at the end of?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Okay the one to the left of you has a lot of people; probably the henchman's quarters, the one two the right of you has two people in it-"

"Drakken and Shego!" Kim said interrupting Wade.

"Ahem."

"Sorry." Kim apologized her cheeks turning bright pink.

"As I was saying the one to the right of you has two people in it and the one in he middle or the one directly in front of you has one person." Wade finished.

"Thanks Wade!" Kim said beeping off the Kimmuniator. She decided to take the middle one. Ron just had to be there; she would get Drakken and Shego later.

The hallway ended opening out to a ledge above a large room. Kim scanned the room. _Empty_. Wait; Kim spotted a pair of legs draped over the arm of a rather comfy looking chair positioned to face the fireplace. Kim recognized the pattern on the outfit instantainiously.

"Shego." She said the voice softly to herself. The most impressive villaness couldn't be seen other than her hair and legs; the chair blocked the rest of her from view.

Once on ground level Kim spoke "Hey, Shego!" Shego didn't budge. Confused, Kim stood there and waited for a few minutes. "Shego?"

Kim walked around to the front of the chair. _She's asleep! _Kim shouted in her head.

Shego had her head propped up on one arm of the chair with her long, silky, black locks hung over the arm of the chair and brushed the floor. She had a romance novel in her hand on her stomach, her legs laid over the other arm of the chair. _She actually looks kind of peaceful, ~ that's not gonna last long_~ Kim thought before she lept on Shego jolting her awake and knocking the chair over in the process.

Shego let out a shriek of surprise and her eyes flew open as the weight hit her effectively knocking all the air from her lungs leaving her gasping for breath. Shego looked up at her attacker and gasped, rage quickly engulfing her.

"POSSIBLE! GET OFF!" Shego struggled under Kim's weight ~the cheerleader wasn't exactly a bag of feathers~ and glared at her. "What is the meaning of this?" She snarled in Kim's face.

"What's Drakken planning?" Kim demanded pushing Shego down into the cushions on the chair.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Shego spat in Kim's face.

"Where's Ron?" Kim shouted shoving Shego deeper into the cushions.

"I haven't seen your buffoon side kick …now GET YOUR BUTT OFF ME!" Shego shouted thrusting both feet at Kim's mid-section flinging her off and acrossed the room.

Instantly both girls were on their feet poised to attack. They just stood glaring at one another waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Just then Ron ran acrossed the room screaming followed by an angry yelling Drakken ignoring Kim when she called out to him. Kim glared accusingly at Shego who put her hands on her hips.

"What I told you I didn't see him! I couldn't have!" Shego responded loudly and matter-of-factly.

Kim sighed, "I guess I should have known that considering you _were_ asleep when I got here."

Shego sighed and frowned bitterly her arms crossed; any fun she'd have gotten out of that was sucked away when Kim admitted it. Shego rolled her eyes "I guess we should go get them." then she laughed slightly and motioned to the path of destruction the boys had left in their wake. "It shouldn't be hard!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron yelled as he tripped and did a face dive into the snow.

Seeing this Drakken tried to stop but ended tripping over the buffoon and doing a face dive into the snow himself.

Both of them got to their feet and Drakken glared at the buffoon ~ he still cant ever remember his name~ then face turning red yelled "This is all YOUR fault!"

Ron felt a little confused and angry "Hey dude this is so _not _my fault! _I_ didn't _make you _put your lair in the Appalation Mountains, DURING WINTER!" Ron finished in a shout.

Drakken opened his mouth about to say something when a deep growl interrupted him that was quickly joined by others.

Both guys slowly turned around finding a vicious pack of wolves growling and stepping out of the shadows revealing sharp yellow teeth snarling at Drakken and Ron.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison looking at one another and running for their lives with the wolves hot on their heels.

The girls approached the boys who were currently stuck in a tree with a pack of wolves at the tree's base. They stayed hidden with Shego in the lead.

"Looks like we've got trouble." Shego said over her shoulder sizing up each of the wolves.

"I'd say!" Kim mumbled under her breath looking at the situation. "You go that way-" Kim said gesturing to one side of the tree but Shego cut her off.

"No."

"Why not?" Kim wondered confused

"Because unless you want to get eaten you won't go that way." Shego replied bluntly.

"And why would I get eaten."

"You'd be up-wind from the wolves and they'd smell you so we should go that way" she gestured to the other side of the tree "so we'd be down-wind and they can't smell us or better one of us goes to that side and one stays here then we ambush the wolves."

Kim nodded; the idea was smart and well planed. She decided she would stay there and Shego would go around to the other side.

Once in position Shego gave Kim the signal and they lept out into the throng of wolves.

Ron and Drakken looked down and watched the scene explode into mayhem as soon as the two very familiar figures lept out and attacked the wolves. A red-headed cheerleader ~ Kim~ and a dark-haired woman using energy blasts ~Shego~ that Ron and Drakken instantly identified.

"KP!" Ron shouted excited and worried at the same time.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted at the same time as Ron and lucky for Drakken it hid the worry in his voice.

They began to cheer on the girls as they took out the vicious wolf pack below.

Kim landed another blow on yet another wolf managing to dodge another attack. She was beginning to tire a little; but looking at Shego ~who seems to not have begun to tire at all. Kim lingered on the thought for a moment wondering where Shego got all her energy; in all the fights they'd ever had, -they had a lot considering they were arch foes and all, plus Drakken never stopped coming up with stupid ideas- she always seemed to be bursting with energy and never really seemed to tire out; It was like she drank a fifty-pack of energy drinks before hand! It was clear she certainly still had that energy now even though she'd just woken up. During Kim's musings though she hadn't been paying attention and a wolf managed to sink its teeth into her wrist. She gasped in pain and tried to wrestle her wrist free unfortunately to no avail.

Shego drew her blazing claws back and slashed the side of a wolf as it leapt past. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was full of excitement. Another vicious slash of her claws and two more wolves were sent running. She grinned as she watched them flee then glanced over to see how Kim was doing. She rolled her eyes and sighed before she made her way through the throng to Kim. She full out leapt onto the back of the wolf that had hold of Kim's wrist; wrestling with it for a moment and pried its jaws open far enough for Kim to get her wrist out of its teeth. Shego then proceeded to wink at Kim before leaping off the wolf and over Kim's head. Shego delivered a brutal punch to the side of a wolf's muzzle that was about to attack Kim from behind.

"Your welcome." She commented dryly. She smiled and whatched the last of the wolves flee


End file.
